ssbuspkfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii-U
''Super Smash Bros. For 3DS/Wii-U (SSBUniverse) Was Announced at E3 2011 and again in a Nintendo Direct Special Which Included Masahiro Sakurai. ''(The Producer of the game and C.E.O of Sora Ltd.) Finally after a Half a year of waiting, Two trailers were released on June 11'th 2013 alongside An Interview With Sakurai talking about the Game Along with Extra Updates Such as Two New Character Reveals, and even A Smash Direct! ' ' '' ''Game Platforms: Nintendo 3DS and Wii-U Devolopers: Sora Ltd. & Namco/Bandai ''' '''Tenn. Release Dates: 3DS: Summer 2014 Wii U: Winter 2014 Game Development: The Game Development Began Shortly After the Release of Kid Icarus: Uprising for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was said to Be released Holiday 2014, But a Recent Leak by Gamestop Mentions its Release Might Be December 31'st, 2014. Namco/Bandai will also be Accompanying Sora Ltd. with this Project, But According to Sakurai, Namco/Bandai Will sadly Not be entering any Characters, Stages, or Anything to the Mix. 'Current Devolopment' The Game is about Half-way in Development Stage. Its Still Speculated for About Half of a Year Left until The Games Release. Nintendo Launched a Special "Miiverse" Community for the Two New games where people could Comment, Draw Pictures, and See Special Announcements By Nintendo. So Far, Because of this, We have recieved screenshots of New Characters, Items, Stages, and Allot More. Miiverse Has also Been Made Availible on The 3DS, so Viewing Has Been Made Easier. In Addition to Miiverse, We Also Have seen Pictures of Trophies, Which Have recently Been Confirmed. This Goes to Show that The Game is Somewhat Already Imported all its Characters and Is starting on Stage, Trophy, and Other Features. ' 'Gameplay Both Games will feature A Free-For-All Mode Like in SSBB'' ''Where you are Free to Fight any Character you choose. It has been said that the Wii-U version will be Devoit of The Adventure Mode seen in SSBM & SSBB and Instead focus more on the form of "Classic Mode" Found in all 3 Smash Installations Or Adventure Mode Found is SSBM. It is not clear if this is 100% true or not. There Will most likely also be a Target Smash somewhere in the game. Most Likely In Classic mode. ''' ''Though nothing so far has been Officially confirmed for Either version, Except the Obvious F-F-A Mode, More will Prob. Be released in the Next Video From Nintendo.' ''' ' ''Characters ''' ''Here is A List Of Confirmed Characters for Both the WiiU and 3DS Platforms (*'s are Newcomers):' Very Probable Unannounced Characters: Ness (Franklin Badge & Mr. Saturn Items) Captain Falcon (Samurai Goroh as Assist Trophy) Possible Secret Characters: Balloon Fighter (Balloon Fighter Stage) Mii (Find Mii, Pilotwings, & Tomodatchi Stage) Stages Stages on Both Platforms: Game Modes for 3DS Version *'Free-For-All' *'Online Multiplayer' **'For Fun' **'For Glory' **'Friend Battle' *'Smash Run ' Game Modes for WiiU Version *'Free-For-All' *'Online Multiplayer' **'For Fun' **'For Glory' **'Friend Battle' Items Quite a Few Items Have Been Confirmed, These Include New Items and Returning Ones As Well. ' Assist Trophies: '''Assist Trophy's Are Back, A Few Have Been From Brawl as Well as Some New Ones too! ' Pokemon '''Pokemon are Returning. Some Old Faces are Being Brought Back, as Well as Some New ones! Final Smashes Confirmed Final Smashes: Customization: Sakurai Announced that the game will be a "Customizable Experience". Though so far, Noone really knows what will be customizable, it is confirmed that Moveset will Be Customizable! So Mario's Fireballs can Be A Slow, Continueous Flame Burst, to a Quick Laser-Like Fireball. You can Even Customize Pits Arrow to Spin around and Round, Or Kirby's Inhale move to Freeze you when He Exhales! You may also be able to set certain Colors for each character Slot, Save them to your SD or System Memory, and use them in Combat. Overall I think What He Meant By "Customizable Experience" is that You Can Change the Thickness of The Characters Outlines in The Game. Wii-U ~VS~ 3DS Prob. one of the Biggest topics in a Predictors Job is to tell which Courses will go to each game. Because this new game will be on Two Systems, This makes this job all the harder. The Helpful (Yet Obvious) Statement by Sakurai Helps we Predictors in Judging which will be on the Wii-U and 3DS: "The 3DS version will be geared towards Handheld Platforms, While the Wii-U will be based on Home Console Games" For the 3DS, We can tell that the Stages and Music will most Likely be geared toward Handheld Games from The GBA, Nintendo DS and 3DS. The Wii-U version will be based on Home Console Games from The NES and SNES, N64, Gamecube, Wii, and Wii-U. Sakurai also stated that Some Stages and Characters will be based off Old games. 'Using Hints to crack the Case' I Do allot of SSBU Research of my own, So Far, I can tell these Few Possible Facts: #'Every Character will be used in both games, Totally ignoring the platforms.' #'Newcomers will be on the Low Side' #'Classic Reps. (Capt. Falcon, Ness, Jigglypuff) wont be released Until The Game is Finished and Be Unlockable Like They Were in Brawl (Except Luigi Was Unlockable Like in The Original)' #'In SSBB, All Unlockable Characters were Devoit in the Video (Mr. Game and Watch was hinted when the Events Mode was shown with the "Visitor to the flat Zone" Event) I can guess that Most all unlockable Characters will not be in the Next Main E3 Video Either; They Will Be a Secret til the Game is Released' #'Most Characters Get Released on Their Japan release Dates. This Was the Pattern for Toon Link, Olimar, Diddy Kong, Zelda, King Dedede, and Sonic. Also, Lucario was Released to Celebrate SSBB's Japan Release Date!' 'Music' Like all great Nintendo Games, The Music Tells the Story and Sets the Scene for The Game you are playing. In SSBB, There was a Very Wide Choice of Music. Now, Every Course Has its own theme, along with several other Songs that fit well with the stage. The 3DS Only has Two Songs Per Stage Like Melee (One Main and One Extra) And The WiiU Will Have Multiple. Its fun to explore different Possibilities for Songs played on stages that have been confirmed, and even Stages That I am predicting or Want to be in The Final Cut. Click here for My Predicted 3DS Music Choices: Click here for My Predicted Wii-U Music Choices: Now its my turn! Alright, so now you know Allot about confirmed Material for the New SSB Game. However, for me, The Confirmed stuff is just the very beginning of a Beautiful Reveil that is coming Oh so close in Spring 2014! Now you guys get to see what I think about all of this and get my thoughts. ' '''First, Click Here to see my Channel with Character, Stage, Item, and Roster Predictions. ' '''Click here for My official SSBU Website. Written By S∞paK∞pa☆'™ (Or SPK)'